Then He Comes Along
by kimbie-animegal-saskanechi-sakyan4ever
Summary: They are total opposits who just cannot get along like cats and dogs,Coke and Mentos Osama bin Laden and George Bush, oil and vinegar etc...So, how can this two come together? read and find out. Au SasukeSakura
1. Someone Like Sasuke

Prologue

"_Happy birthday, Sakura! Make a wish and blow your candles!" her mother said ecstatically. Haruno Sakura just turned seven. To celebrate the seventh year of her life, her dream birthday party was held for her. It was the grandest of the grand. A medieval-fairy-tale themed birthday party for the little princess the Haruno couple love. "Make a wish dear."_

"_Ok." Little Sakura gaped at the candles on her cake with a thoughtful face. It was a cute scene to see. Sakura in her princess costume with her everyone else surrounding her like she was going to do magic. Just looking at the innocent girl did seem magical. How long does it take for a child's innocence to be lost? Not long ago, every adult in the room were once a child so naïve thinking that blowing candles grants wishes. "I wish that -"_

"_NO!" Tsunade all of a sudden screamed. Everyone stared at the lady dressed as the fairy godmother. She coughed, obviously embarrassed for her outburst. Who wouldn't be? She ruined the moment._

"_I can't make my wish?" the celebrant asked. It's her birthday, why not? It's a once-a-year thing and she can't even do it? _

"_No, that's not why I...erhm...interrupted. I just think that you shouldn't say you wish out loud." People nodded in agreement. "Whisper it to yourself. Whisper it to your heart." It sounded cheesy but hey, she's talking to a seven year old who watches Cinderella (or was it Snow White?) over and over again. Besides, she's a fairy godmother for goodness sakes! It's a fairy thing to say cheesy, corny lines that doesn't make any sense._

_Sakura glared at the lady uncertainly. "If I whisper my wish, who would hear it?" she asked. With two brilliant doctors as parents, she was raised to ask questions as much as necessary. _

"_When you get to high school, you will learn about infrasound." Tsunade answered the celebrant in a classy manner. _

"_Then if I whisper it to my heart, my wish would certainly come true?"_

_Damn, she asks too much questions! Tsunade thought. Think of another cheap line, a cheesy line! Heart, heart...ok! Got it! "If your heart is pure then yes it would come true. Only people with the purest of hearts can have their wishes come true." She smirked. Top that Cinderella's fairy! . _

_That day, Haruno Sakura turned seven and she whispered to her heart the wish that every princess make in Disney movies. "I wish that my prince charming would come soon."_

_The candles flickered._

_Tiny flames went off._

_The girl smiled._

**Chapter 1**

Tsunade looked up from her paper work to her apprentice slash godchild. Her eyes are hurting from reading all those papers. She's very thankful that someone had to interrupt her. "Leave now? As in now, _now_?" she inquired. "Why so early?"

"Tsunade-sama, its Friday. Me and the girls are going out." Sakura pointed out. Not to mention, she emphasized the word 'Friday'. She waited a few seconds but her mentor is not answering. "Pleeeaaase??! It's only for today!" She has worked so hard ever since she got under Tsunade's wing, doesn't she deserve a break?

"No."

"I'll work double shift tomorrow!"

"No."

"I need to be with 'un-sick' people, too."

The elder lady's left eyebrow started to twitch. "Not every patient here is…sick."

"You get my point. So can I leave?"

"No."

"I'll buy you sake and I have a free entrance ticket for that new casino downtown." Sakura bribed. BINGO!

"Alright, alright. Only for today got it?" she said. "One more thing before you disappear."

Sakura sighed. "What is it? I want to leave _today_." She implied the word 'today'.

The blond smirked. "Your last task for _today_ is to give this person her medication." Tsunade stood up and went to her filing cabinet. She picked up a file and handed it to Sakura, who by the way is getting impatient already. "Room 915."

"915. Got it." Sakura confirmed. "So, after this, can I leave?" she asked in a hopeful tone. Tsunade gave her a nod implying a 'yes' or in Tsunade language, 'Yes. Get out of my face. Scram!'

Sakura walked along the corridors in the big hospital building. Sometimes when one is alone walking one begins reminiscing. 'It has been what? A year?' she thought. It has been a year and a half since she started working in this hospital. She got in because of her good grades, determination, and of course, her mentor.

Almost all of her goals in life she has already achieved. Becoming a nurse; having her own condo flat; she has been to Europe. The one wish that she always wanted has not come yet. Since she was little all she wanted was for her prince charming to arrive. All her best friends found theirs already or the princes found her friends. Either way, it doesn't matter. They've found each other. 'How romantic..' Sakura thought. She turned to a corner and started her daydream again.

She is the only one left single and available. Ino and Shikamaru have a child already. Hinata and Naruto have been dating since they graduated high school and have been inseparable ever since. Tenten is already Neji's fiancée. And her? None! Zero! She has been single since third year university. Apparently her ex-boyfriend for 2 months suddenly disappeared and went to Europe. He did not even say goodbye or anything! just POOF!. Heck, they didn't even kiss. Not even a kiss on the cheeks. Pathetic much?

"915…9…1...5..." She chanted as she passed by 9th floor rooms. She turned another corner went straight and there is the room. Sakura first checked the door just to make sure it is the right number. The numbers 9,1,5, were on top with the patient's name on a plate in the middle: Mizuki Umi. She knocked softly before entering. "Mizu-chan, may I come in?" she opened the door wide enough pop in her head. "Mizu-chan?"

"Sakura nee-chan!" a cute voice was heard. Cute and weak at the same time. "Is that you? Come in, nee-chan!" Mizu has leukemia, sadly. She only has a few months to live according to the doctors. The little girl already lost quite some amount of her hair due to chemotherapy. (A.N. for any of you who are offended to this leukemia thing, I'm sorry, I did not mean to offend any one at all. One of my relatives has cancer and she survived.) Mizu is actually close to Sakura. Ever since she checked in the hospital, she has grown attached to this nurse. They almost have the same personality that you could mistake them as sisters.

Sakura stood by Mizu's bed side. "Time for your medications, Mizu-chan." She waved a purple bottle in front of the little girl's face. Mizu's smile turned upside-down. Seeing this, the nurse frowned, too. "Don't give me that look, young lady."

Mizu frowned even more. "Nee-san, I hate those! You know that. They taste funny and not in a good way." She complained.

"Mizu-chan, you have to drink this. It's good for you." She started pouring down the syrup from the bottle to the medicine cup. 1 table spoon is good. Seeing this process, Mizu just pouted and went under her blankets. What is it with children and their medicine? "I'll bargain with you Mizu-chan. If you promise to be a good girl and drink all your vitamins then –"

"-you will buy me something? I want a new box of crayons. It doesn't have to be expensive. Dollar store crayons will do, although I prefer good ones." The girl ranted.

Sakura just smiled despite her rude interruption. "Come out of your blankie and I will tell you." Mizu obediently did so. "If you promise to be a very good girl, I will ask Tsunade-sama if I can take you out on my next day-off. We will be out all day and have fun. Deal?" She held out her pinky finger and Mizu held out hers.

"Deal!" They curled their pinkies together and smiled.

"Now, drink this. That way, you will be strong enough when we go out."

"Ok. But you have to promise to keep your promise."

"I promise to keep my promise." Sakura handed her the cup and a glass of water. "Keep yours and drink up."

Mizu did as she was told. Like a train going in a tunnel, the grotesque fluid went in her throat. She hastily finished her water after.

"Good girl." Sakura gathered her things and went towards the door. "I will go now. Remember to be good." She feels like Santa Clause. She waved goodbye as the little one waved back. Sakura then closed the door.

"_Why bother dressing up, you imp? You look so silly in that so-called costume of yours." Said her partner, Sasuke. That's right; Sakura's prince charming (for tonight only, she might add) is Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke, the boy who she hates for millions of reasons (as she likes to say). _

_As the party's theme is medieval-fairy-tale, Mrs. Haruno insisted that every princess in the room should have a prince. Uchiha Mikoto's youngest son is just the 'perfect' match for her daughter. Also, since the moms are close friends, they just love to see their children together. _

_Sakura, however, is not thrilled at the idea. Sasuke is the only reason why her party is not perfect. She has a big grudge against him. They are total opposites who just cannot get along; like cats and dogs; Coke and Mentos; George Bush and Osama Bin laden; oil and vinegar; etc. Sasuke always finds a way to make her upset and more upset._

_Sakura faced him. "You're just jealous."_

_He scoffed. "Me jealous of you? Me? Even if I'm only nine years old, I have developed good looks and intelligence. Unlike you, Haruno Sakura, you have a face only your mother can love." (Ouch)_

"_At least, I'm not like you, who need the attention of your fan girls to survive!" She pointed an accusing finger on him. "You who craves attention to live."_

"_That is not true!" he slapped her hand away from his face. His pretty face. "Who told you that? Oh! It's your nosy friends, isn't it? Even your friends can't get enough of me."_

_She shook her head 'no'. "Don't tall to my friends like that! It wasn't them who told me. Itachi nii-san was the one. Your own brother, who is a million times better than you, is the one who told me." _

_Sasuke glared at Itachi across the room. He is currently flirting Haruno's cousin._

"Sakura? Sakura! SAKURA!! OI!" Ino snapped her fingers in front of Sakura's face. "I call once again, SAKURA!"

"Yeah? I'm here. You don't need to scream."

"You were spacing out." Tenten explained. "Anyway, what were we talking about? Oh, right. Hinata." She looked at their shy friend, while taking a sip of her coffee. They are in a café. The four friends do this every once in a while to catch up on life. Ever since they've become adults, work has been hectic and has kept them busy.

"Right, Hinata-chan." Sakura said, finally back in reality. "So what's happening to you and the idio- I mean, Naruto? When is the wedding?"

Hinata chocked on her tea. Ino patted the back of her friend. " I really don't think Hinata-chan here is ready to share yet. Nevertheless, I do think that you should be the one who's supposed to worry. You don't have any boyfriend for years now. Haven't you still gotten over that bastard?"

Tenten nodded in agreement. "Don't tell me you're still waiting for that 'prince charming' of yours. Where can you find those? Keep waiting and you will grow old without a ring."

"Oh! I know what you're talking about, girl!" Ino chirped. "It's one of those ladies who die without getting laid or getting married. What do you call those? Old cow? What?"

"Old maid Ino." Hinata answered. "Old maid."

From her mug, Sakura looked up. It looks like she is the centre of the conversation now. It feels like six piercing eyes are staring at her. She never liked to be the centre of a conversation. How did this happen? "What are you people talking about? I'm just enjoying being single that's all." Clearly she's lying. They looked at her with doubtful eyes. "It's quite fun actually, being single I mean. Ino, since you've had a child, how long was it since you got asked out? Hmm?"

"Tsk, tsk. Sakura dear, I get asked out almost everyday in my flower shop. Didn't you ever wonder why Shikamaru tries to help out as much as he can? I don't look like I have a child."

"How conceited." Tenten muttered.

"I'm not being conceited, I'm just being honest."

Sakura sighed. "Tenten, how about you?"

"Neji is my fiancée, Sakura." Her fiancée's name alone says it all.

Hinata who just recovered from choking spoke up. "One life is all we have Sakura-chan; don't waste it. Also, we all know that you and Ino have the phobia of being old maids."

"I do have the phobia of being an old maid but as life is too short. I want to find the right guy. Even if I did get married and then it went wrong, then that would be a waste. I'm not a cat."

"True. I think the suitable match for you is someone like… oh, I don't know…" Ino tilted her head and looked up to Sakura. "Someone like Sasuke! Someone like Sasuke is good for you!"

This time it was Sakura who choked. "What the hell, Ino! As if!" she screeched. "A fool like him is absolutely, positively not worth my time."

The girls giggled, "You sound like the mayor of the Munchkin City." Hinata teased, "You forgot to add 'undeniably' and some other words that ends with 'ly'"

"You mean adverbs, Hinata-chan." Tenten added. "By the way, speaking of foolishness, do you guys remember the time when Sasuke got sent to the hospital because of Haruno here?"

"Hey! That was his entire fault. Why blame it on me? That parasite! He ruined my birthday party!"

_After what Sakura told him, he just couldn't let her win now that she's one point ahead. He's pride just can't let him. Sakura, however, is quite proud of her comeback. At a young age, she learned how to protect herself from bullies. Not all the time, her dear daddy would be there to save her. It is always better safe than sorry. _

_They were in the middle of their thoughts when rain drops started to fall from the sky. They are inside the mansion so they are all safe from the rain._

"_Of all the rotten luck! The weather is supposed to be nice but because of someone here, it turned ugly. Oh well, that is what you get for sitting behind a jinx." Sasuke said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice._

"_Is it me you are talking about?" Sakura asked._

"_No really? Who else has the ability to bring bad luck?"_

_As I gave mentioned, he will eventually find a remark that will upset the girl. Even for the rain, she was blamed! This boy is in for a fight! _

"_Between the two of us, you are the jinx. It is raining because of that ugly scar you have on you bum!" she said grinning._

_He elbowed her shoulder. "I have no such mark! You, everybody can see your abnormally large forehead. It's the evidence of bad luck. Forehead!" He began poking her forehead while chanting "Forehead"_

_Her ears are hurting. If there is anything that irritates her (other than Sasuke) is when people talk about her forehead. Everybody teases her about it. Well, it is time that one of those 'everybody' learns a lesson. _

"_I'm not a jinx because of my forehead!" she grabbed his hand and bit it like a hungry lion trying to chew a rubber tire. If that's the only way to restrain her anger then so is it. _

_She bit his hand so hard that it started bleeding. _

_Sasuke screamed._

_Everybody looked at her._

_She was grinning like crazy._

"Yep! Such a good experience!" Sakura concluded. "Well ladies, I have to go. I promised mom that I would visit her and dad today."

"You go ahead, Sakura. We'll stay a bit longer." Ino stated.

"Ok. Bye guys!" They watched her retreating figure out the café.

"Does she know yet?"

"I don't think so, Tenten-chan. She wouldn't be so happy if she knew."

"I guess that is why her mom called her for dinner tonight." Ino said in as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

* * *

The dinner was always the usual. Mother chattering; daddy nodding his head agreeing to what he's not hearing; and her just… thinking. Mostly about her conversation with her friends earlier.

Mr. Haruno spoke, "Honey," he turned to his wife. "did you tell her yet?"

"Oh yes! Of course!" her mom said. Somehow she sounded happy. Too happy. She turned to face her daughter. "Sakura dear?"

"Hmm?" She answered without looking up from her plate.

"We have news, dear."

Sakura's head went up. "Yeah? What is it, mom?"

"Your childhood friend is coming back!" Mrs. Haruno started clapping her hands. "Sasuke-chan!"

"You and your mother will be going to his welcome party next week." Her dad said. "I'll see if I can fit it in my schedule to go."

And with that sentence alone, Sakura's whole life is ruined yet again, That is, only if he doesn't disappear.

**_Chapter 1: Someone like Sasuke, end_**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hi people! I hope that you enjoyed the first chapter! For those of you who didn't, then, too bad. I would appreciate comments and honest opinions so that means: Flamers, welcome. Hate it or love it. The characters might be ooc but hey! it's a fanfiction. **

**Again, thank you.**

**Kimbie**

* * *

_Next Chapter:_

_Then it all came to her. Armani Attitude? That's men's fragrance. Broad chest? Hinata has a petite frame. She opened her eyes and looked to see who she cuddled. Blood drained from her face when she saw it wasn't Hinata. Instead the face that is staring back at her belongs to Uchiha Sasuke._

* * *


	2. The Welcome Back

Chapter 2

Sakura's in the kitchen supervising the food for Sasuke's welcome party. He came back from the United States with his parents after living there for a few years. She is helping Hisana – Itachi's wife- in the kitchen. "Why are you here?" Hisana asked when she came in to refill an empty tray of chicken balls.

"Because I'm not there," she sighed. This was the fifth time someone asked her why she's not outside in the garden enjoying the party. Why should she anyway? Because Sasuke's back? Pfft!

"I rephrase; Why are you in here? Go out and mingle in the party." Hisana took the sauce out the fridge and tasted it. "Perfect. Have you seen the thyme?" She walked over to the cupboard and started searching.

"I don't like crowded places," Sakura opened a drawer in front of her and found what t the other woman is looking for. "Here. Oh, for the pot roast right?"

Hisana nodded. "Just a little sprinkle. No. That's enough. Perfect." The pot roast smelled perfect. "You're mother called. She asked me to tell you that she would be here soon. Just a little late with you father. The only reason why she came here because her beloved mother asked her to. Since she hates crowded places, she insisted on helping out in the kitchen. After all, she does get along with Itachi and his wife.

"You don't like crowded places? Is that really the reason? You just don't want to see my brother-in-law. You didn't even bother to welcome him back and it's his 'welcome home' party! At least say 'hi'" Hisana suggested with a hopeful tone in her chirpy voice.

Sakura rolled her eyes and took a barbeque and started eating the meat. "Say 'hi' to him then what? Become best friends forever? Unicorns and sunshine forever? I hate him and you know that."

"Just go and say 'hi'. It can't be that hard; it's just a two-lettered word after all."

"If I do that, can I stay here and not go out?"

Hisana squinted her eyes. "You are so stubborn! Just help me carry the trays outside. At least get a fresh air and breath." The party is being held outside the garden.

She followed with a frown plastered on her face. Looking around, she can see that everybody around seems so busy having fun that nobody noticed her bringing out food. Even Hisana is absorbed into a conversation with one of the guests.

She placed the tray on the buffet table and grabbed another barbeque stick. 'Damn! This stuff is good!' she thought. She finished it in a jiffy and went straight into the house. She was walking so fast that she bumped into someone by accident.

"Sorry, dear," the lady whom she bumped to apologized. She is wearing very loose clothing with purple shades and lots of gold bracelets and some necklaces around her chubby neck. She looked like a purple Christmas tree. "Haruno?" the weird woman stared at Sakura's confused face. "Haruno Nobu's daughter? Niece? Haruno, right?"

"Not niece. I am his daughter. Do I know you?" Hopefully not.

"Yes, I'm your daddy's former classmate. You have his eyes," she said in a dreamy voice. ".. and forehead."

This woman is getting on Sakura's nerves. What is with people and her forehead? "Sorry, I still don't know your name."

"Oh! How rude of me!" the woman giggled. "Call me Chekai. Madame Chekai. I believe we have met before. You're school faire, I think." She giggled with her high-pitched voice again.

Sakura tilted her head thinking. Has she met this Madame Chekai before? Suddenly, she remembered a dreaded memory. "That's right. You were that fortune teller. No offense ma'ams but you're a fake."

Chekai chuckled at her blunt statement. A weird reaction for someone who has been just burned. "So you do remember. Of course you do, dear! With this unforgettable face of mine." She sighed while cupping her rosy red cheeks. "Don't worry, sweet. I'm a professional now."

"Good for you." Sakura did not know what to answer.

"I see you're not outside. You hate crowded places correct?"

Sakura nodded.

"Same here." Chekai said and sat down the sofa motioning for Sakura to sit somewhere, too. She spotted an open photo album and decided to take a look. "How look! How delightful! Isn't it lovely to take a glance at the past? It's ironic, but I don't see why people put so much effort to see their future so much and just forget about the past. Ironic for me to say, no? Oh my!"

Sakura decided to see what picture had caused the lady to stop her ranting. Her head felt like exploding when she saw her picture with Sasuke. It was taken at her seventh birthday party. She a princess and he a prince. The picture shows her gnawing his hand with a twisted look and his face twisted in pain.

She has a copy of that picture, too. It was captured by Itachi as a souvenir of the most interesting party he attended… ever! That was the picture she tried to keep from the world. No one is supposed to see it. She didn't even bother to show it to her mom!

Sakura looked at the picture again. Below there is a caption written by Sasuke: _Sasuke the Handsome and Piranha Princess in Action!_ Sakura got so annoyed that she ripped the album. Why hadn't she seen that before? Maybe because she has now interest looking at pictures where she could see that bastard's eerie face. Handsome? As if!

Madame Chekai gasped. "What did you do?"

Her mind came back to reality. "H-huh? Because… I-uh…I want to chat with you. So, How's life?" Nice save.

"Hihihiihi! I'm a famous psychic now!" Chekai said with pride. "Don't you read the horoscope section in the newspaper?"

Sakura Haruno reads the newspaper because she reads the news not because she reads the read-about-your-future-hoo-ha-crap-what-does-this-mean?-crap. Who would want to read those? It's all written in riddles, anyway. "No but did all of your predictions come true, though?"

"Not all of them, of course. What am I Sybil? However, most of them did." She answered proudly. "Do you want me to read your palm?" Chekai offered.

"No thank you." Sakura refused politely. The memory of that certain school festival is has opened. That time, Chekai told her that she is never going to get married. She had a trauma even if the prediction was not true.

"Are you thinking about what happened then?" Chekai somehow read her mind. "This time, it is for real. Come on it's for free. No charge for you. Free no fee."

Sakura sighed in defeat. She gave her palm to the woman. Chekai studied her palm lines with a thoughtful expression on her face. After a few 'oooh's and 'hmmm's and 'aaaahh's, Chekai finally spoke. "Your fortune line is long. Hmm..you don't have financial problems."

What happened before did not stop Sakura from being impressed. She doesn't have financial problems because she has a well- paying job. Sometimes she even gets bonuses. Damn, she has a good career! "Money is not a problem for me. I'm not interested in that area. Do you see anything else? What about my love life? Am I getting married soon?" She got carried away again. Despite the fact that she does not believe in horoscopes or fortune telling, she could not help but take advantage of this opportunity.

Chekai looked at her eyes from her palm. "When is your birthday?"

"March 28th. Why?"

Chekai did not answer the question. From her large coat, she took out a deck of cards and began spreading them across the coffee table in front of them. "Your life is almost changing. Getting married is all up to you; if you let it go, or keep it. It's a chance for you to have what you've always wanted. You can get this through a certain man."

Sakura felt excited. "A man? My life is changing through a certain man. My life as single is almost over. I'm getting married! Who is this man, Chekai? Who?"

"I ca-"

Their conversation is interrupted by an…interruption.

"You still believe in those, Sakura?"

They turned their heads to the voice's owner only to see Sasuke smirking. Her excitement suddenly slipped only to be replaced with irritation when she saw the one-and-only Sasuke. He grew taller; his long-sleeved polo and slacks can't hide the fact that he's well built. He was still the same Sasuke with the onyx eyes, patrician nose, and teasing lips. A more mature yet a more dangerous Sasuke.

"Oh! Hello, Sasuke!" Madame Chekai giggled madly when she saw him. She giggled the 'fan-girl giggle' that has always followed Sasuke wherever he goes. This one made him grimace. He has no interest in old ladies twice his age flirting with him. "Would you like me to read your palm, too?"

"No thank you," he settled himself in front of the ladies. "I am, however, more interested on your predictions about her. Did you tell her the truth that she is going to be an old maid?"

Sakura smiled sweetly to show him that he can't irritate him as much as he used to anymore. "Actually Sasuke, according to her I am almost getting married."

He laughed, "and you actually believe her?" he stood up and sat beside Sakura and grabbed her palm. "I'll show you your real future and open your eyes to reality."

Her body went stuff when he touched her hand. She can't move even though she wants to. She just wanted to snatch her hand away from him but she can't. Sakura has gone speechless. She just stared at Sasuke's face which turned serious while observing her palm.

"Your love line isn't clear. That's bad," he stated while tracing her palm lines with his index finger. It is as if there is a static flowing from her fingers. The prediction about her lice life is gone from her thoughts. The sensation that she feels are the only ones remaining.

He looked up only to see her emerald eyes staring back with confusion. "You will never get married. You are bound to be alone and be single," he said in an eerie voice, followed by a chuckle. "You're going to be loveless forever."

Sakura finally grabbed her hand back and held it to her chest. She tried hard not to slap Sasuke's face. She just turned to Madame Chekai who is watching them the whole time with a hint of amusement in her eyes. "Madame, didn't you tell me that I am getting married? Soon? Tell him." Sakura literally demanded. She hates it when people joke around about her growing old alone. She's sensitive on that topic since it is her greatest fear to be an old maid.

"It depends. You have to grasp you chance. Don't let it go since it will be the only chance you will have." Chekai replied in another dreamy voice to create an effect.

Sakura stood up and smiled. She marched back too the kitchen with her mind filled with happiness. She's almost going to tie the knot. Her parents are going to stop nagging her about having grandchildren anymore because soon, they are going to have a son-in-law.

"Dream on!" Sasuke yelled.

She ignored him.

* * *

"Perfect!" Sakura exclaimed after she perfected the arrangement of her salad. She also got the food ready for Hinata's visit. She invited her over so they can celebrate together about the fact that Hinata got engaged to Naruto. Although, she hates to admit that she is a _little_ jealous, she is happy for her friend. Hinata deserves it. All the years that Hinata spent waiting for Naruto has paid off because two nights ago, he proposed. And it took a lot of courage for him to do so. 

Sakura was just making herself presentable when the phone rang. She looked at the caller I.D. and it read, 'Nara S.'. It must be Ino since Shikamaru does not call. Why should he? They were not even close. "Ino?" she answered.

"No, it's Shikamaru. Do you have that telephone name thing?" a male voice answered the other line. He called her, why?

"Hello, Shikamaru. I have do have the telephone name thing, a.k.a. caller I.D. I just thought it's Ino calling because you don't have any reason to call me. Anyway, even if it would be Ino who would be calling me or someone else in your household, the I.D. would still show Nara S because the phone bill is applied to your name."

"Damn you talk a lot."

"Why are you calling anyway?"

"Ino, my dearest diva of a wife, wanted me to dial for her because she does not want to ruin her new nails." Sakura can hear Ino yelling at him on the other line. "Here. Talk to her." she can now hear shuffling. "Hey Sakura! UMPH! Wait. Shikamaru! Hold the phone close to my ear! Ok here. Hello, Sakura. Hold the phone properly, Shika!"

"Ino, hold the phone yourself." Sakura suggested.

"I don't want to," Ino refused. "I just called because I want to know if you have heard."

"What? Your loudness?" Ino is loud, Naruto is loud. Is this a blue-eyes, blond thing? (A.N. No offense to those who have blue eyes and blondes. This is just an observation of Naruto and Ino.)

"No, sweetie. He's coming back from Europe. Ichigo, I mean."

Sakura does not know if she would leap for joy or get angry and throw a tantrum. Her ex is back. The one who just disappeared and sends news that he's in Paris. Then she thought of Chekai's words: Grasp the chance. This is the chance! Ichigo is going to rescue her of the singleness land! "When?"

"A week from today, I think. I'll call you when I know the exact date, m'kay? I have to go, I'm doing my toe nails next." She can hear Shikamaru muttering something. "Okay, bye bye! Say hi to Hinata-chan for me, k? Shikamaru, you can put that down now. Yes hun, I love you too." Then there was a click.

Chekai really is genuine. Her predictions are accurate! All Ichigo has to do is apologize, explain, and propose then she would not refuse him.

The doorbell rang. Hinata is here! She has to know the news. Sakura almost tripped from running to the door. She is very excited. If there is somebody she wants to share her joy and excitement with, it would be Hinata. Now, they celebrate for two things. Joy!

As soon as she opened the door, she immediately gave the person a bear hug. "He's back! Ichigo is coming back!" Sakura closed her eyes as she inhaled the cologne: Armani Attitude. The person also has broad chest. She felt it as she leaned closer. She could just do that all day.

Then it all came to her. Armani Attitude? That's men's fragrance. Broad chest? Hinata has a petite frame. She opened her eyes and looked to see who she cuddled. Blood drained from her face when she saw it wasn't Hinata. Instead, the face that is staring back at her belongs to Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura's face turned deep crimson when she realized what she just did. She pulled back from him hastily that it's as if he has lepers. What if he's thinking that she's so desperate that she just embraces any random gut she sees? So desperate that she even hugged him?

Her eyes scanned for Hinata. She is actually standing behind Sasuke with a stunned look on her face. Sakura can't blame her though. Sakura approached her not minding that she just shoved the man aside looking at her weirdly. "Come in. I have something to tell you, Hinata-chan." She pulled Hinata in leaving Sasuke outside. "Oh. You can come in, too. Just keep your paws to your self." Sasuke just shrugged and went in.

"Sasuke was the one who drove me here, Sakura-chan," Hinata explained. "Naruto-kun got a call about a sudden meeting so he asked Sasuke to drive me here instead."

Sakura was just glad that she forgot about the incident. Even when they were still young kids, Sasuke somehow sees Hinata as a sister, like Neji. Maybe Sasuke got that trait from him since they are buddies and all.

"Sakura, what were you saying about Ichigo?" Hinata asked remembering what Sakura was screaming when she gave Sasuke a bear hug.

"Right! Ino called a little while ago," she said excitedly. "Ichigo is coming home probably next week! There is no definite date, though."

"That's nice. Maybe you two can pick up where you left off, then." Hinata said.

"And your keeping your hopes up? That when he comes back he would marry you?" Sasuke interrupted their conversation. Sakura's dreamy day came to an end when she heard the wretched man's voice. "How do you know he's coming back for you, Sakura?"

Sakura was about to hit him with the China vase beside her but only to be stopped with Hinata's voice, "Uuhm… may I be excused. I'm going to the washroom."

"Sure. There's one near the kitchen. Be careful, though. Floor's a bit slippery." Hinata hurriedly went.

Now that leave's the two of them in the room. Sakura and Sasuke alone in the living room. The tension is high.

"Say something irritating and I'll bite your hand off," she threatened before Sasuke could even say a word. She would definitely show him how much a piranha she really is.

"Oooh! I am now witnessing the symptoms of being an old maid," he teased.

"Go get a hobby. Not the one where you pester people's lives!" she almost screamed. "I am not an old maid! I will get married one day! GO TO HELL!"

Sasuke stood up from the couch, "Calm down, woman! Why are you so _sensitive_?"

"Because I am not _insensitive_! Why don't you eve want me to be happy?! Did I do something wrong to you? What did I ever do to you that you pester me so much?!"

Sasuke sat back down, "Why is it that when you talk, it's kike I'm ruining your life?" he asked. "I'm just giving you an advice."

"Advice?!" she crossed her arms. "All you are giving me is trauma! You don't give me advice!"

"I am," he answered. "I am giving you a good good advice. I'm telling you that Ichigo isn't coming back for you. If he really does love you, as he says, why would he come back now that you're desperate to get married?"

She hugged herself and looked up to the ceiling, "Isn't that romantic? He comes back at the time when I need him the most. My knight in shinning armor."

Sasuke clapped his hands in front of Sakura's face to startle her. "Don't keep your hopes up. Knight in shinning armor? More like a wannabe in tin foil."

"You're like that because you're jealous of me, who has a live life. You envy people who are in love and happy," she mocked.

"HELL!" he threw his arms up in the air. "DO what ever you want. And for you information, its better not to have a 'love life' than wasting time waiting for something that doesn't even come," he sighed. "Whatever. I'm leaving."

"Where are you going?"

"My office. Tell Hinata the dobe's picking her up this afternoon after work. And for your fantasies, don't regret it when you realize that I was right all along."

"Gee, thanks," she said with sarcasm. The tone of her voice hinted that the conversation is over and he leave. And that he did.

* * *

Sakura kept playing with her hands due to all the anxiety and excitement at the same time. She's not in the restaurant where she and Ichigo are supposed to meet. Being so enthusiastic, she came extra early. 

She didn't go to his welcome party because it is better for them to meet alone. Perfect time, too. The next day is her birthday. So, this would be the first time for them to see each other eye to eye in years.

The setting of the restaurant is romantic. The only light source is the lanterns hanging on the wall. Most of the people who are dinning here are couples on a date. Everything has to be perfect for today.

Ino volunteered to give her a makeover, claiming that she is a fashion expert. She's wearing a dark green dress that shows her porcelain skin. Ino's makeover made her beauty show more. Her eyes were emphasized especially her long lashes. From this night on, she is going to be a new Sakura.

Ino made sure that but the time Ichigo sees her, he'll immediately ask for her hand in marriage. He's gay if he can't be taken back by her beauty.

"Excuse me, miss?" a lady tapped her shoulder.

"Yes?" Sakura answered politely.

The word beautiful wouldn't be enough to describe this lady in front of her. her silky chestnut hair; her flawless skin, her gorgeous nose. She has kind, gentle eyes and a beautiful smile. "Sakura? Haruno Sakura?" she asked.

Sakura smiled and nodded. "That's me. And you are?"

"Ichigo."

Behind Sakura's smile, she can feel her heart beating so fast. IS this Ichigo's wife? Girlfriend? Please don't be. She calmed herself down. She shouldn't be thinking of negative thoughts. Maybe she's just his friend. "Please take a seat. I am also waiting for Ichigo. He never mentioned that he would be bringing a friend over."

Sakura tried so hard not to mind her insecurities because if this woman's appearance. What is this lady anyway? A coordinator or planner of their wedding? He's so sweet!

Finaly, she can show Sasuke that she'll get married. She's just wondering why the lady still hasn't sat down yet. She spoke, "You don't understand, Sakura."

"What is it that I don't understand? Did I say something wrong? Sit down, I won't bite."

The only reply that Sakura got was a tight embrace, "I am Ichigo."

**_Chapter 2: The Welcome Back, end_**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hey pipz! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I tried to make it longer so there! Please do review and tell me what you think! Critisisms are appreciated. I promise I would update sooner if I get atleast 5 reviews for this chapter! Sooner! Anyway, thank you for reading!**

**To: Lazygirl123 and Loveless Kunoichi**

**Thank YOU!**

**Kimbie**

* * *

_Next chapter:_

* * *


	3. Extinct

Chapter 3

"I missed you, Sakura. It has been a long time hasn't it? I have been waiting for the day for us to see each other again, friend."

"What are you talking about? We just eat 3 minutes ago!" Sakura laughed softly. "Are you and Ichigo playing some kind of sick joke on me?! It's not funny! Tell him to come out. I want to see him." Ichigo, as far as Sakura can remember, was always like that. He's always serious so when he tries to make a joke, nobody gets it or it just comes out corny.

The lady just held her hand. "Sakura, it's me. You just don't recognize me but it is me."

Sakura shook her head. "Can you please stop that? It's not funny anymore." The woman in front of her is a wack! Ichigo is a guy. When they were still dating, he always goes to men's restroom. It's just impossible. Sakura admits that she is feeling insecure with this wacko in front of her but she can't be who she claims to be.

The lady sat down in front of Sakura while tears are forming around her eyes. "Sakura, I'm going to explain to you what happened from the beginning. I hope you'll understand," she sighed. "I had a sex change two years ago. I can't bring myself to admit it to you because even my own family can't accept it. I can't tell you through phone or e-mail. I wanted to tell you personally so you can understand it more. See, my eyes are still the same. Look," she cupped Sakura's cheeks and stared into her emerald eyes.

Sakura stared back. It's the same gentle eyes she fell in love with years ago. The same eyes! "I-i-chigo? Ichigo!" Tears started falling down her face. "How? Since when?"

"It's me. I didn't tell you then because I, myself, couldn't admit that I'm gay. The time when I asked you to be my girl, I just did that so that I can prove to myself that I'm 100 man. Maybe I was just confused and thought that you could help me.

"I was fighting with myself. I tried so hard to believe that I'm not gay. I didn't succeed. In the end, I decided to have a sex change and accept the truth. Sakura, it felt so good! It's as if I was unleashed! Like it's the first time I was really alive! Please understand, Sakura. I know I used you. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. Please understand."

Sakura bit her lower lip as the pain stabbed her chest continuously. "Yeah, I understand. I just wish you could have told me sooner. That way, I didn't have to keep my hopes up. I just wish you didn't have to lead me on."

Sakura stood up and walked out the restaurant hastily, not caring the looks people are giving her. She didn't care which direction her feet would take her. She just wanted to be away from that horrid place. It's as if her world has fallen apart. She's just a one big joke. Like the whole world is laughing at her. All she ever wanted was to get married and live a normal life with her happy family. Her dreams of such are crushed.

Whatever will happen to her tonight, it will be Ichigo's fault.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sasuke is celebrating with his former friends from high school. The same people are his colleagues from work. They are celebrating for two reasons: Naruto's engagement and the deal they just closed. Their construction firm was given the project of making a new theme park.

"Cheers!" they howled as their classes clinked together.

"Don't get so worked up yet. It's just the beginning," Sasuke said. It's not easy to compete with other well known companies who has been in the business longer than theirs.

Kiba elbowed him. "Don't be so serious, man! We're here to celebrate! It's a big accomplishment so shut up and drink! Jesus! Can't you stop being so negative!"

"Leave him alone Kiba!" Naruto spoke. "You know he's cranky because he doesn't hae a woman. Don't make Mr. Single feel worst."

"Yeah! Loosen up, Sasuke-_kun_! You're all work and no play. Get a woman. Look at us, we have a diversion after a long tiring day of work."

Sasuke just shook his head. Sometimes he blames himself for his influence on his friends. If he wasn't such a player then, they wouldn't be like this. Sasuke doesn't have any plans to be in a relationship yet, he just started his business. But if he does start one, he would make sure he won't play with the woman. He's already twenty-six. If he finds the right lady, she wouldn't be a fling but a commitment; the one whom he will face the altar with.

As he as lost in his thoughts, his eyes caught a figure sitting on a bar stool not very far. He's intrigued by the long hair covering her bare back. He always prefers the type with long hair. But this one is different. For some reason he recognize the hair but because of the dim light he can't make out to whom it belongs to. Sasuke decided to see for himself. "Excuse me guys. Something caught my eye."

"Is it a woman?" Chouji teased.

He just answered him with a sly smile and left. It's been too long since he lost his interest on the opposite sex. This one perked him up. He promised himself that his business is his main priority. There are times when he gets tempted but he fights it off. It looks like he would fail this time.

Sasuke walked towards the bar without taking his eyes off her. He needs to know her name. The bartender approached him and he just said brandy. He took a peek at the person who has intrigued him; and DAMN she's fine! She has beautiful eyes; red lips; her creamy skin that stood out because of her dark green outfit that emphasized her curves.

He kept ogling her and she didn't seem to notice or just didn't care. She drank tequila and asked for another one and another one then she burped. She didn't care. It's obvious that she wants to drown her self with the alcohol. Her problem must be awful. Her tear stains are apparent. Maybe she got dumped. But who would be the big idiot that would dump this beauty?

"Miss, are you alone?" Sasuke decided to talk to her.

"Isn't it obvious or are you just blind?" she answered irritatingly. "Do you see anyone else around me?

He didn't know whether to laugh or to be upset by her attitude. Except for Sakura, it's very rare for females to talk to him that way. She didn't even bother to look at him after he used his 'ultimate-voice-that-chicks-dig'. Maybe he's losing his touch? No. He would not give up! He would die of shame if he could not attract this woman. A drunk woman. "May I join you then?"

"Whatever," This time she looked at him. Her eyes lit up and laughed. "Sasuke, my friend!"

He was surprised when she gave him a hug. It maybe quick and simple but it was enough to wake him up. Who is she? How does she know him? Wait, no. Scratch that. Who wouldn't know him? "Miss, sorry. I don't know…"

She raised her left eyebrow and pouted. "'Miss'? Don't you know me? We're very close!" she joined both of her index fingers together. "We're this close! Maybe even closer! What a delight, no?"

"I don't even know you."

If she is this beautiful, then it would be impossible to forget her. He can't even name most of his past girlfriends! So where did he meet her?

She laughed again. "You're stupid, you know that? It's me. I', the reason why you have an ugly hand," she took his hand and traced the scar. "See? That's my teeth biting your hand. Although, you can't tell that it's my teeth now. I was seven years old then, you see. Do you want me to demonstrate to you how I did that? You know, refresh your memory? But, I would leave a bigger scar now, is that ok?"

Sasuke stared at his hand as flashbacks of how he was hospitalized came to his mind, "Sakura?" he asked, unbelievably.

"BINGO! That's me!" she let go of his hand and stood up making a 'V' sign with her hand and sat back down. She grabbed another shot of tequila, finished it and ordered for another one. "Maybe you should stop drinking, Sasuke. You don't even recognize me. You're drunk! Oh well, doesn't matter!" she raised her glass to his. "Cheers!" Sakura then chugged the whole glass down.

Sasuke was too stunned as Sakura ordered some more. She looks so different. So sophisticated. If it was brighter then he would have recognized her pink hair. The dim lights made her hair look brown. He drank his brandy and called for another one. That's all he could do: resist the temptation she's giving. She looked so seductive. "What are you doing here? Getting your self drunk?"

"I'm not getting my self drunk! Stop accusing me!" she slurred. "Just…celebrating."

He furrowed his eyebrows. "You're getting your self drunk! That's dangerous!" Sakura is too drunk to notice the malicious stares the males are giving her around the bar. It's not good for her to drink alone. She didn't' think of the danger it would cause her if she won't stop.

Sasuke snatched her glass away. "Stop it, Sakura! Your not being yourself."

Sakura grabbed her drink back angrily. "This is mine! If you want one then order yourself," she turned to the bartender. "Hey you! Hot bartender, give this guy tequila. He's snatching mine. Give me another one, too! Be good and bring it fast. IF you're lucky, I might give you good tip."

The bartender smirked. "Sure thing."

"What the hell is wrong with you? Why are you acting like that?!" he turned to the bartender. "Cancel that. Don't give her anymore alcohol. Here's money. Go wipe goblets or something."

The Sakura he knows is not the kind who gets herself drunk and goes club hopping alone and flirt with a 'not-hot' bartender!

"Ichigo tricked me," she sobbed.

He wanted to tell her "I told you so". She didn't listen to him and look at her. The truth is, he doesn't have the slightest idea that what he was saying would come true. That Ichigo wouldn't marry her. He was just kidding. Sasuke felt guilty. Maybe he jinxed Sakura.

Tears are falling down her cheeks. One of the things he hates is seeing a girl cry. He felt somewhat responsible. He was always teasing her that she would be alone for the rest of her life. It would be his fault if that would ever come true.

"Did you know that I prepared myself for this night?" she spoke. "I wanted him to be the first person with me on my birthday night. I expected him to propose to me. That's the only reason I could think of on why he came back. I was waiting for him in the restaurant. Then a lady came and asked if I'm Sakura. And it turned out that she's …" more tears fell. She can't continue speaking. The pain was too much and besides the hiccups was bad.

"His girlfriend?"

She shook her head.

"Wife?"

She sobbed more. "NO!"

"Well then, what's the reason he can't marry you? Who's the lady anyway? Is she hot?" he tried to make a joke.

"She's Ichigo," Sakura whispered loud enough for Sasuke to hear.

"So..you mean.."

She cried harder. "He's not Ichigo anymore! He's – No! She- She's even prettier than me! HELL! She had sex change! Do you know what that is? Huh? It means she changed her sex organ! Ichigo cut of his 'twinkie'! He became a She! A HeSh! What the hell!"

He gave her a comforting embrace despite the fact that he's a bit disturbed by the 'cut-twinkie' thing. Ouch! "Hush, now. Everything will be okay."

"Okay?" she shrieked. "What 'okay'? any minute now I'll be twenty-five! I'm officially going to be an old maid! YOU should be happy! Isn't that what you've been wanting? You wanted that from the beginning! You don't want me to be happy!" she cried more and more.

He felt a stab of more guilt in his chest. "That's not true. Besides, I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Give me tissue." Sasuke obliged. Sakura blew her nose and took a deep breath then smiled. "You didn't hurt me. You wanted to open my eyes to the truth. I should be thanking you. I mean, who would want to be stuck with me? I'm ugly. I have a super natural forehead!"

Sasuke cupped her wet face and dried her tears. "You're not ugly. You just don't know how to be beautiful." He was the first one who saw her true beauty and he felt like proposing to her right here, right now. IT felt like a kick in the gut. He felt like hiding her from the world so that others won't see her. He suddenly felt possessive. "You are beautiful, Sakura."

Sakura closed her eyes as Sasuke held her face. "Am I really?" she slowly opened her eyes. "Well then, do you like me, Sasuke?"

His throat feels so dry. Sasuke felt like he is being cut in half. He doesn't know what to say. If he answered yes, maybe he can't control what would happen next. "Sakura…"

She turned away from him in a form like she got burned. "Maybe you're also gay like Ichigo. That's why you don't like me. Is there really an alive, single, straight guy left in this world? They're like Dodos! Extinct! Or maybe endangered. No, extinct. You're gay, too."

"I am not gay!" he hollered.

Sakura looked at him straight to the eye. "Yeah? Prove it."

_**Chapter 3: Extinct**_

_**Kimbie**_


	4. The Aftermath

Chapter 4

The alarm kept on ringing wildly trying to wake up the stubborn person sleeping peacefully. Sakura tried to cover her ears hoping that the noisy thing would magically shut it self. She knew it wasn't an ordinary day. It's her birthday. She's what? Twenty- something? The alarm kept on ringing and this time, she made an effort to open her eyes but her body is refusing her.

She tried stretched her arm to shut the deafening thing off. However, she didn't get the chance to do so. The clock went silent by itself. And there was silence. The bed moved slightly and an heavy arm circled her waist. Slowly she turned to open her eys and close them when her head started throbbing hard. Sakura's whole body is aching and it feels like a thousand needles pierced her through her.

She felt alarmed. Questions are running through her head. She's very confused. Her body feels like hell and some thug is in bed with her. Good Lord! She tried to calm herself. Nothing is going to be achieved if she panicked. Sakura tried to remember the events that happened the past night. After Ichigo's revelation, she stormed out of the restaurant in tears and off to somewhere. Where is somewhere? Somewhere out there? Over the rainbow? God! She feels like a mess!

She remembers going in a bar with many guys. She remembers not caring what will happen to her. It was important to forget Ichigo. She remembers chugging alcohol but she can't remember what kind.

She felt movement in her bed again. This time, the stranger nuzzled on her neck. Her pulse went fast when she felt his breath against her skin. Sakura forced herself up despite of the pain. Feeling that she's naked, she used her blanket as her cover. She saw the sleeping person beside her doesn't have anything on either. Her eyes wandered on him though she can't make out his face. Only his body- like Adonis. Her wyes wandered around his body until she saw his arm that was resting over his head, trying to block sunlight from his eyes. A familiar scar caught her attention. A very familiar scar forming a "U". She felt very nervous. The mark is too familiar.

Bravely, she tried to take a look on his face that was now buried on the pillow. Her face paled. "Sasuke?"

"Hmm?" he mumbled as he turned the other way.

This time, she really panicked. She pushed him out of the bed. Because of the fact that Sakura lives alone and that she sleeps alone, she has a single bed and because of the fact that it is a single bed, Sasuke fell directly down the hard-wood floor.

Hastily, she stood up trying to cover herself up.

Sasuke stood up groggily. He opened his eyes. "What the hell was that for?! What are you staring at?" he asked angrily. "It's early in the morning. Can't you keep yourself quiet?"

Her eyes widened at his nakedness and admired his glory for a few seconds. She shuts her eyes and turned around, her back facing him. "Shut up and put some clothes on! The hell!" Her face blushing ruby red.

"Fine. You can turn around and watch me dress, you know," he teased. "I don't see what's to hide after what we shared last night."

"What happened last night?" she turned to face him after she heard him zip his trousers.

Sasuke clutched his chest as if he's in pain. "How hurtful! We shared an unforgettable night and you ask me what happened?"

"What did you do to me?" she said in an accusing tone.

He frowned. "Don't say it like I molested you. You wanted it to. We did it_ together_."

Sakura looked at the bed like it is something supernatural and sat on it. "Oh no." she slapped her forehead. "No. You're just lying."

He stood in front of her. "I can't believe you don't remember anything from last night. After everything we've done… The moments we've shared."

"Stop it! STOP IT!" she screamed, blocking his voice. Everything is a big mistake. It would have been better if it was a hooker- a male one. That way, she could just throw him out of the house. Why the hell does it have to be him? Him of all people?

"Do you want the details about last night?"

"You tricked me into this. You seduced me, I'm sure." Even if she's drunk, she wouldn't want to be him. And she can't allow anything to happen between them.

He chuckled. "Let me tell you, Sakura. I do not force women to bed with me (they come to me naturally). As far as I can remember, you were the one who dragged me into this."

She raised her eyebrow. "I'm not that kind of girl." Even though she couldn't remember anything, she knows she doesn't force a guy to sleep with her.

Sasuke shrugged as if what she has said doesn't matter. He sat down beside her. "I can't do anything if you don't believe me. We met at the bar last night. You were drowning yourself on alcohol when I saw you. I didn't recognize you but you actually recognized me. You told me about what Ichigo did and I thought you need company very badly so I accompanied you. Then…" he stopped talking.

"Then what?"

"I took you home because you didn't bring any car. You kept on asking if I'm gay along the way. It was late so I took care of you."

"Were you the one who changed my clothes?" she asked. "No. Let me rephrase that. Were you the one who undressed me?"

"No. you did it yourself. I tried to remain passive but things went off hand. In fact, I couldn't stop you from tearing off my clothes." He showed her his polo shirt that he wore the previous night. It is now tattered and is missing some buttons. "You were like a wild cat."

"Stop lying. You new I was drunk, if I was doing something stupid or if what you're saying is true then you should have left me where you found me." That would have been better since she can't remember what happened. She just wished that she didn't end up like this. "You should have just left me alone. You knew I was drunk."

"HELL! I'm not a saint! What would I do if a gorgeous lady begs me? I can't do anything last night but grant you. Last night, when I told you I was leaving; you stopped me and started bawling your eyes out. I hate seeing women cry."

She buried her face in her palms. She wants to break down and cry. Dying would be nice. She feels so dirty, so ashamed. Was she that desperate that she begged her mortal enemy to lay her? "What the hell? Why is this even happening to me?"

She doesn't want to be an old maid but is this really what she deserves? The guy that she was hoping to tie the knot with transformed into a women lovelier than her; the person she detests the most turned out to be her first! She took a _deep _breath and clamed herself. She cannot think straight if she's angry and all worked up. Maybe he's just fooling around her like always. "did we really do the deed?" she asked, hoping for a 'no'.

Sasuke smirked. "Judging by our appearances, do we really look innocent?"

Her head and body are feeling painful but it doesn't hurt that much in the middle part. She should have felt_ something_ by now. There isn't any clue or evidence that they really did it last night. She stood up and began searching for blood on her bed sheet. Sakura smoothed her bed and began searching for tiny red drops… or a lot of red drops. There are none.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Looking for proof," she faced him. "And I just proved that you are lying. I can't find at least one drop of blood?"

"Blood?" he asked with a hint of confusion in his voice. Then he realized what she was talking about. He looked at her with praising eyes, "you're a virgin?"

Sakura clenched her fists tightly. "Yes. Unlike some man whore."

Sasuke laughed in an insulting way. "So that's why you almost killed your self when Ichigo didn't marry you. Listen Sakura, not all females bleed on their first time," he explained.

"Just get out! Leave!" she stood up and opened the door to her room, motioning for Sasuke to go out. "I don't want to see you again! Ever!"

"Wearing this?" implying his slacks which is the only clothing he has on. Sakura forgot that she lives in a decent neighborhood. What if a neighbor saw Sasuke go out wearing indecent clothes and get the wrong impression? False rumours would be sure to spread around. "Damn it! Make yourself decent and get lost!" Sakura barked.

He just smiled and scratched his head. "Can I use your shower before I go? Maybe you want to join me," he offered with a wink. Sakura threw him a pillow as a response which he caught mid-air. "I guess that's a no. If you don't want to come in, then can you make me some coffee? Black, please."

She slammed the door shut as she went out the room. She heard him laugh. This would be a big problem. She should ask Sasuke not to tell anyone what happened between them. If he really is a real man then he shouldn't gossip. As long as her little big secret is safe then she has nothing to worry about.

Sakura found herself in her kitchen making coffee when she heard the doorbell ring. It's too early for visitors, so who could it be? She opened the door and was surprised to see her parents.

"Happy birthday!" they greet with a kiss and a big bear hug. (awww..)

Sakura was too stunned. "Mom? Dad? Why are you here?"

"Well, what do you think?" Mr. Haruno answered. "It's your birthday!"

"Why didn't you call? You should have called before you came? I always tell you to call before you come!"

"Well then, it wouldn't be a surprise." Mrs. Haruno said with pride in her voice. "Why are you making such a big deal about your call-before-coming policy anyway?"

"So that I can prepare. You know, I want everything to be perfect when people come visit me."

"We wanted to surprise our little princess. Is that such a crime?" her mother answered back. "We are so excited to hear about your date with Ichigo last night. He's invited to come your party tonight, you know. Did you tell him that? Of course you did!"

"H-ha?" before her date with Ichigo, she told her parents about it and her 'expectations'.

Mr. Haruno took a glance in her room. She quickly blocked his view. In case Sasuke comes out. "Why are you so anxious? You look like you're hiding something?"

"Don't be silly dad! Why should I hide something from you? It's just because my room is kind of _messy_ and _dirty_. It's embarrassing."

Her mom pinched her cheeks. "Aww… that's nothing, dear. We're used to your messy ways anyway."

"Sakura, there's a fancy car on your parking space. Did you finally get a vehicle of your own?" her father asked. He obviously saw Sasuke's.

"No! of course not! You know how I am with the total global warming thing. Cars contribute to the cause, dad. That's why I walk to work or take the subway system. That's probably the neighbour's or something."

Oh, how she prayed that the car owner would not come out. Let him have diarrhea or something; anything to make him stay inside the bathroom.

"Right. But you could always help save the earth by flicking off. Why don't you buy yourself a car and make your life easier. You are just one person anyway."

"Dad! Every one person counts! Besides, I'm fine."

Her mom answered, "We support you, honey. Anyway, we just dropped by to surprise you and make sure you're ready to your party tonight, Is there anything you want us to do? Last minute changes?"

"No. Everything is fine, mom." She answered quickly to end their conversation. She approached the door and opened it for them. "I love you. Careful on driving, dad. I'll see you guys tonight!" Sakura is so desperate that she began pushing them out.

"We didn't talk about Ichigo yet," Mrs. Haruno said.

"Tonight, 'kay?" she kissed their cheeks. "Were your best clothes tonight."

Sakura sighed happily because at last they are leaving. Just an inch more and she is safe. Lady Luck truly does favor her.

They were about to go out when Sasuke's voice was heard. "Sakura, can you get my extra shirt? It's in my car," he said. His head popped out of the washroom wearing only the towel wrapped around his waist. "You ripped the other one last ni—" he stopped talking when he saw Mr. and Mrs. Haruno's faces.

"Sasuke?" her father's eyes squinted. "What are you doing here?"

_'Crap'_

* * *

_Next Chapter: Commitment_

_"Why are you looking at me like that?" Sasuke said. She is looking at him like she wants to choke him to death or worse. She just ignored him and started walking inside her parents' humble abode. He just followed her trail. "They're like cooking me inside. Your dad watches me like I'm a criminal or something. You have to talk to them. They're talking like they're planning our wedding! or something like that! I went out before I get grilled."_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Okie, I'm soooooo friggin sorry that I did not update sooner! I was buisy lately, but hey! some people only update their fic once a year or something so stop complaining! I do feel flattered but it's kinda pressuring me. Thanks for all of those who waited though, Naruto's Wifeey, if it wasn't for your 'encouragemet' I would have forgotten about this fic so THANK YOU!!!**

**Oh and about that Global Warming thing, that was a last minute addition. I just decided to bring it up because, let's face it, our world is changing- not neccissarily in a good way. I do believe that every one little move counts like flick off the light or use energy efficient stuff. I do hope that my readers agree with me. You might think it's dorky or something but it is a serious cause. I just want to let people know about our climate change awareness. Remember, every little thing you do counts! No one is just 'a one person' because every one counts and we all live in this Earth! Thank you for taking your time reading this. **

**Also, would anyone please suggest what I should name Sakura's parents? I'm just tired of calling them Mr. and Mrs. Haruno. **

**_Kimbie_**


	5. Commitment

Chapter 5

Everything went by so fast, like a blur. In one flash Sasuke was against the wall while her dad's big hand is around his neck with a _tight_ grip. He couldn't do anything. Mr. Haruno is fuming with anger.

"What did you do to my daughter?!"

"Honey, I thought you were with Ichigo last night," her mom said. She's confused. "What happened? Why is he here?"

"Ma, I can't be with Ichigo anymore. He- she had a sex change. I can't marry a she…who used to be a he…who turned into a she who is prettier than me." Sakura tried to explain. She doesn't know what to do. "Let him go dad! He's red!"

Mr. Haruno didn't budge. Sasuke is choking.

"That does not explain why he's here. What's going on? What happened?" he interrogated, loosening his grip so Sasuke can answer.

"I took her home last night from a bar. She was drunk," Sasuke managed to choke out.

"Then what? Nothing else?" This time it was Mrs. Haruno asking questions. She turned to her daughter, "What happened Sakura? What _really_ happened?"

"It's just as he says mom! I swear!" she can't lie properly. She can't even think properly.

Mr. Haruno let loose of Sasuke and walked towards the door. "I know you well, Sakura. I know when you aren't telling the truth," he said flatly. Sakura cringed. "Bring him to the mansion later. We will talk about everything there."

* * *

"Good thing you came," Sasuke said as he saw Sakura approaching the front door. He is outside the Haruno Mansion waiting for Sakura. Earlier this afternoon, Itachi paid him a visit in his apartment telling him that Sakura's dad called him to remind Sasuke about their 'meeting'. "I was waiting for you." 

Her face darkened as she saw him.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Sasuke said. She is staring at him like she wants to choke him to death or worse. She just ignored him and started walking inside her parents' humble abode. He just followed her trail. "They're like cooking me inside. Your dad watches me like I'm a criminal or something. You have to take to them. They're talking like they're planning our wedding! or something like that. I went out before I get grilled."

"Wedding? What wedding?!" Sakura answered, alarmed. "You must have heard wrong!" Why are her parents planning something like that? She hates it when mommy and daddy decide on something she doesn't know, especially when it's something that has to do with her. Sasuke must have heard wrong. That's right! He's just hearing things. He is a cuckoo.

"Itachi called mom. They're setting up the wedding date. For now, Itachi and his wife would be the ones who would represent my parents while they are still out of the country."

Sakura just wants to scram or disappear or die. But that's the consequence of her wrong doings. Is it right to run away from that? Stupid moral issues! "Why didn't you stop them? DO you know what wedding means?" she asked, stopping her tracks and turned to face him. "Life long commitment!" she answered for him.

"Shouldn't you be the one doing that?" he said. "They are your parents after all."

"You're the guy! Take your responsibility!" she yelled. "Face your responsibilities like a man!"

This wouldn't have happened if Sasuke just left and not take a shower in the first place. Screw hygiene. It's his fault for being such a drama queen. His fault, his responsibility.

"You can't, can you?" she taunted.

"Look, I know that you just want to explode and commit suicide right now but I still have my life. I want to live it," he responded. "Let's go in."

"Blue should be the colour theme for the wedding. It is the groom's favourite colour," suggested Mrs. Haruno when Sakura and Sasuke came in the room. She still hadn't sat down and yet the wedding was already the topic.

"Mom will be arriving in a few days before your big day," Itachi said when Sasuke settled down next to him. "Hisana already called a wedding coordinator. The same one for our wedding, so no need to worry. She's good. The coordinator would be handling all the preparations so that you wouldn't have any problem."

Her eyebrow raised while gawking at the people around her. All they talk about is the wedding, which by the way, isn't even happening! The only person who didn't say a word is he daddy. He's sitting in a corner fuming, sulking. Daddy can't accept that his little princess is not so little anymore.

She inhaled, exhaled, "Who said that there is even going to be a wedding?" she asked. "I don't have any intentions on marrying to this guy!"

Everybody stopped what they were doing. The first person who recovered was her mother. "Sakura dear, there has to be a wedding. You have to get married to Sasuke. After what you two did."

"And I called my mother Sakura." Itachi said childishly. They're so excited to hear the news. Who wouldn't be? Hearing Sasuke saying, 'I do' that's just priceless!"

"I do not want to have a forced marriage, mom!" she fought back. "Who cares about Sasuke?! I don't want to be forced into something I don't want!"

Sakura's mother started crying. "We're not forcing you into anything, honey. But something happened between you two. You have to marry him to regain your virtue. Where is your pride, baby?"

Sakura slapped her forehead. She feels like her own family is turning against her. Their look on marriage isn't just modern. They have eighteenth-century beliefs. "Mom, it's my life we're talking about! What the hell! Virtue? Pride?! I'd rather be an old maid than to marry somebody I don't love. Heck, I don't even _like_ him. I just… I just can't, mom." She said. "I'm leaving. I'm sorry."

And with that, she turned around and walked out the door. She doesn't regret what she just did. It was the first time she talked back on her parents and she can't tell if it felt good or bad. Sakura knows they would be angry. They could even disown her but she's happy with her decision. It would be one big mistake if she married him.

So what if she didn't get married to save her 'virtue'? It's still not the end of the world. If she did marry Sasuke, her whole life would just be miserable. Miserable!

"Sakura, wait!"

Sakura was confused when she heard Sasuke's voice. She faced him the second time this afternoon, "What do you want now? I just saved your ass."

"Why did you turn back from the wedding?" he asked with a confused tone. "What do you mean 'save my ass'?"

"What do you think?" she chuckled. "I just saved you from commitment. Be grateful, pretty boy. Besides, I'm not that desperate in getting married. I'd rather be alone and be the crazy cat lady than to spend the rest of my precious life with you."

"What would your parents say? What would our parents say? Did you ever think about that?"

Sakura pondered for a minute and grinned. "Are you scared of my dad?" she inquired with amusement written all over her face. "You're scared, is that it?" Not that it's any of her problems. Her life has become very problematic over night already. She admits that she did something wrong but the price is just too high to pay because of one night of stupid ness. She couldn't care less if something happens to him.

"I'm not scared of anything," he defended. "But it's not true that I can't face my responsibilities. I was just thinking of you."

She clutched her chest and sighed. "I'm touched," she replied in sarcasm. "as if you really care about me. You don't have anything to worry about, Sasuke. I won't be a threat to your single life. I am now officially taking away the responsibilities. Now, go on sand skedaddle you life-ruiner!"

With that, she got in her car and drove back to her place, took a shower and went to sleep and hope that when she wakes up this was all just one nightmare.

* * *

_ring.._

_ring.._

_ring.._

Sakura's phone kept ringing. She took a pick at her clocked and realized that she has been asleep for about two hours. It has been such a long time since she took afternoon naps.

She suddenly felt irritated. It's only six o'clock in the evening; her birthday isn't over yet. She went to the washroom, grabbed a fresh face towel and washed her face. She wised it's morning already so that the worst day of her life would be over.

The phone started ringing again. She guessed it's her mom or one of her friends. She wouldn't go to her birthday party that they prepared for her. What's there to celebrate? Growing old? Suddenly, birthday parties seemed ridiculous to her. If she would want to have a celebration, she would do that by sleeping.

Sakura dried her face and decided to pick up the annoying object. "Hello?" she answered, groggily.

"Sakura!" a chirpy voice answered on the other line. "I'm really excited that you're marrying my son! Who would've thought of it! Oh my God!! I-"

"Sorry?"

"-couldn't believe the news when-"

"What?"

"- your mom told me! OH MY GOD!!" she squealed.

"Sorry. Auntie?" The worst thing than having a hang over is hearing Uchiha Mikoto yapping nonsense over the phone. "Auntie?"

"Yes, dear?" Mikoto calmed down a little bit.

"Auntie, didn't Sasuke tell you what we talked about?" Maybe he didn't tell her that the 'wedding' is off.

"Oh yes. Of course. He told me that you were having second thoughts about this. Is he playing around with you? He promised me he would start getting serious."

"That's not it. I told him that-"

"Well, honey, I have to go. I'm happy for you. I can't wait to have grand babies. Congratulations, dear. You could start calling me 'mommy'. Bye. Kisses!"

"Wait- mommy! I mean, Auntie! Auntie?" Sakura tried to call her but she was only answered by a buisy tone. She didn't get the chance to clarify what she really wanted to say- what she was supposed to say. "What the hell!" she screamed. She had to talk to Sasuke…soon.

Sakura was about to go in the washroom to finish freshening up when this time the phone rang, again. No. The doorbell rang. "What is it now?" she sighed. Groaning, she walked over to the main door and opened it only to see Sasuke's smirking face hovering over her.

"Good. You're here. We have to talk. We _need _to talk." She said sternly.

He let himself in, knowing that his hostess would just leave him outside. "About what?" he took off his shoes, looking at her back while she headed over the dining table. He followed her and sat down to one of the chairs.

"Well, you're mom called. She doesn't seem to know that there is no wedding!"

"Who said that the wedding is not happening?"

"Didn't I announce that five hours ago? I had you as a witness! There is no wedding! I backed out!" she pointed out.

"Did **I **back out?" he asked smartly. "I don't remember backing out. We're getting married."

"You're joking." Sakura scoffed. "It's not funny. _You_ getting married? You must be kidding. You don't want to get married with me. You were so angry when they announced the wedding and now you're saying that you're not backing out? What the hell?!"

"Don't blame me for this, Sakura. You changed my mind. I thought about what you said. That 'responsibility- speech' you gave me an I thought 'What the heck?' so I decided to go on with the wedding and take my responsibility."

Sakura hates herself now. She just gave him a reason to marry her. But that doesn't mean she would do it. She just wants him to learn how to face her family, that's all. She didn't even mean that 'responsibility' crap. "Marriage doesn't work out with only responsibilities. We don't get along **at all**. How is that going to work out?"

"Well, if we don't get along, our relationship won't be boring. I'm tired with chicks whom I always get along with."

"We are not compatible. Marriage needs compatibility," she fought back. Tried to fight back.

"I asked Chekai and she said that our signs are compatible. And besides, we have the same favourite colour- BLUE!" Sasuke answered with a hint of cheerfulness in his voice.

Sakura stood up and walked around; leaned against the wall. "Sasuke, it's not about having the same favourite colour. What is wrong with you?" she threw her arms around. She's beginning to feel frustrated. "Pink is my favourite colour by the way."

"Oh. Sorry," Sasuke walked over to her. He held her wrists above her head while she looks at him with confusion. It's almost impossible to breath with his face so close to hers; not to mention, his intent stare.

"What?"

He chuckled. "Sakura, sweet Sakura. You are forgetting something very important. There is another department where we are extremely compatible," he whispered in her ear.

"What department?"

Instead of answering her, he claimed her lips with a kiss. He is playing with it. And as if hers has a mind of its own, she kissed him back. It seemed so right.

Everything seemed so right until-

"The guests are waiting for you."

Quickly she pulled away from him when she heard Itachi's voice. Her eyes widened when she saw him leaning against the door frame with that famous Uchiha smirk on his face.

"Itachi-san, what are you doing here?"

"Your mom asked me to pick you up. I thought my brother wouldn't have the guts to pick you up after what happened earlier," she blushed of embarrassment. "I see that I'm wrong. You two get along _well_."

"It's not like that!" She defended herself.

"We were just leaving when you interrupted us, nii-san." Sasuke spoke.

"Excuse me? Interrupted?! Interrupt what, Sasuke?" Sakura asked him annoyingly. If Itachi didn't arrive she would have been molested by him 'again'.

Itachi smiled teasingly. "Yes, it does seem that I was interrupting. I should leave you two. I'll go ahead to the Haruno Mansion and explain to your mother Sakura. Oh and _Happy Birthday._"

**_Chapter 5: Commitment, end_**

* * *

**Author's Note: **

Hey guys! Thanks for all those who reviewed on the previous chapter. Oh, and thanks to those who patiently waited for this one. I'm just so happy that I finished chapter 5! It's like a birthday treat to myself. Yes, yesterday was my 15th birthday. I can't believe I'm halfway to 30!!!!!!!! (feel so old)  
Anyway, I will be editing the next chapters because I keep on changing the name of Mrs. Haruno. I can't seem to find a perfect name for her! HELP! I decided to name Sakura's dad "Himeko" so her mom could call him "Himmy". This was a suggestion by Dolphinebreeze. Thank you, Dolphinebreeze! YOU ROCK  


**Anyhoo, have a HAPPY HOLIDAYS AND A GOOD CHRISTMAS BREAK!!!  
**

**p.s.**

**Someone once asked me if Ichigo would show up again. I don't know yet. Do you guys want him/her to show up again? Let me know please.**

**KIMBIE \m/ (0)\m/**


End file.
